The Only Answer
by Shadow Haloed Angel
Summary: Fluff basically, with a slight twist at the end. Sephiroth has a question to ask his lover. CONTINUED AND COMPLETE.
1. A Proposal

They had met in the labs, when he was but a child. Vincent had supplied a child's comfort: strong, mis-matched arms to chase away the nightmares; tender cleansing to wash away the shame; Cures – when possible – to take away the pain.

Then they had met again, all too close to where they had first known each other.

Their relationship had grown, blossoming again. But slowly they had come to realise that childish comfort was not enough.

The comfort had changed.

As he was now an adult, so now was their comfort more mature: Closer hugs, whispered nothings and sweet, secret, tender kisses.

Together they had learned of love; one for the first time, the other being reminded.

They knew there was no real alternative to each other; no-one else who could truly understand the horror of the nightmares, be strong enough to sympathise with the pain: but they did not mind.

The raven and his halo; the angel and his shadow.

Fragile silver beauty matched by darkness.

Sephiroth smiled softly at him, tender pink lips curving up, eyes shining with love, trust and devotion.

Vincent smiled back, rubies glinting in adoration as he skimmed a metal digit over the gentle swell of the other's cheek. He gasped slightly as Sephiroth turned his head and nuzzled against the golden gauntlet, pressing a kiss to the unfeeling palm.

His arm slipped around his lover's waist and he pressed his lips to Vincent's. Their hands met and their fingers entwined as their tongues did.

Vincent smiled, then he realised Sephiroth's hand had something in it. It felt like a box; a velvet-covered box. His eyes opened from their bliss, blinking.

"Sephiroth?" he whispered, hardly daring to hope.

Sephiroth merely smiled. A different smile this time, a plotting one, almost a smirk.

He kissed him again, gently now, putting off the moment when he would ask, building the unbearably sweet tension.

When the kiss was finally broken, Vincent clung to him, staring into the feline emeralds sparkling before him.

"Vincent Valentine..." the voice came finally, full of silent laughter and sweet hope, childish innocence and trust.

"Will you..."

He lifted his lover's hand and kissed it gently.

"Do me the honour..."

Vincent's heart was in his mouth, his grip on Sephiroth almost painfully tight. Was he serious? Was this for real?

Sephiroth withdrew the velvet-covered box, holding it up and flicking it open to reveal a thick band of burnished gold so rich that it was almost orange in colour.

"...Of becoming my husband? Of helping me through everything, of being with me, being together with me, forever?"

Vincent's normally alabaster cheeks flushed and his ruby eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Sephiroth stared into the crimson depths, holding his breath, awaiting an answer.

Vincent took a deep breath; he knew what he had to say. When the only answer you can give is 'yes' there are no doubts left to be had.

It must have shown in his eyes because Sephiroth's own feline orbs closed in relief and joy as he claimed his lips again.

Together. Forever.

When their perfect moment ended, Sephiroth's perfect hand strayed up to brush his lover's cheek with feather-light fingers and stroke away the tears of perfect joy.

He smiled again: the trademark wicked grin which so often these days prefaced perfect pleasure; the emerald eyes sparkling with glee.

"Now there's just one question..."

Vincent blinked up at him, nuzzling shyly against his hand, ruby orbs enquiring with nervous, wary innocence as to the problem.

The grin spread and the head tilted with good-humoured mischief.

"Who wears the dress?"


	2. Wedding Day: Sephiroth

It was the morning of their wedding, the two lovers had separated the evening before after a bottle of wine and soft, traded kisses. It was the first night they had been apart in months. This time, though, it was all for a good cause.

Zack grinned at the general as he groaned slightly, resting his head on his hand. He knew _just_ how to annoy him. He bounced on him

"SEPHIROTH!" he squealed and Sephiroth groaned and fell backwards, hands over his ears.

"ZACK! You KNOW I have a hangover!" Zack grinned wider and nodded.

"Damn right I do, but you still have to get up, it's a very special day today..."

Sephiroth paused and nodded, getting up immediately, glaring at Zack with an expression that clearly meant 'If you do not come back in less than five minutes with some alka-seltzer and black coffee, there won't be a best man later today.' Zack laughed, stuck his tongue out at him and skipped off before the general could fulfil any of the threats lurking in his eyes.

Sephiroth stretched and pulled the ratty old T-shirt he slept in over his head, revealing his perfectly sculpted torso, muscles gleaming even now. He reached for the muscle oil and began his morning exercises, before having a shower to get rid of all the sweat. He found the new shampoo he had bought specially for today, the shine-enhancing one. He washed his hair, taking even more care than usual, and was very pleased to step out of the shower, body glistening with water droplets, and see that his hair lay sleek and flat. But that wasn't all, oh no, not yet, it had to be perfect today.

He wrapped a towel around his waist – though it wasn't like it was anything Zack hadn't seen before – and returned to a tray of obviously well-meant over-cooked breakfast, a large mug of black coffee and a glass of water with seltzer tablets. He drank the seltzer, and the coffee, then poked the breakfast. It wobbled glutinously and as no specific part was readily distinguishable from any other specific part, he decided that even with his enhanced digestion he wouldn't risk his second-in-command's cooking.

He turned and carefully proceeded to oil his body so that it shone, rubbing it in to every single muscle in his well-defined torso, he didn't just want it where the coat would expose, after all, what if the coat moved? He gave a satisfied sigh and began the careful process of sorting out his hair.

First, the leave-in conditioner: He sprayed it all over, dousing the silver cascade in it before combing it gently through with a wide-tooth comb. Next, the heat-protect spray: he made sure there was a liberal coating of that, he couldn't risk scorching it, not today of all days. Then, of course, the straighteners: he laboriously straightened every inch of his hair into the perfect shape, then covered it in hairspray so it didn't move, but stayed soft to the touch without being sticky. Finally, the finishing touch, the scent. It wasn't a specific smell, well, it was, but neither he nor Vincent could remember what it was. It was something masculine and exotic, something which drove them both wild. He gently sprayed a cloud of it around the whole thing. Perfect. Finished. As always he left the bottles all over the bathroom, along with the other masses of cosmetic products mostly sent to him by their companies begging him for approval and endorsements.

He returned to the bedroom to find Zack polishing his best coat. He smiled. He knew he had made a wise choice in Zack as a best man, equally he had known there was no-one else he could possibly choose. Zack turned slightly and smiled at him, lifting the coat and holding it out.

"Here Seph..." he spoke quietly, gently. He did have a sense of occasion, and he knew this had to be perfect for him. Sephiroth smiled and took the coat, sweeping it around his shoulders and fastening it at the waist with the belt, re-adjusting his hair.

Without a word Zack handed over the general's best pair of trousers, again Sephiroth took them and put them on. The leather hugged his long, slim legs, flattering every curve. He smiled. He looked perfect, worthy of his husband-to-be.

At the church, he was really here, this was really it. The doors were swung open before him but the two SOLDIER Second classes at a signal from Zack. He strode in and the choir and organ kicked off his theme. He strode to the front and a hush fell over the assembled people. He stood there, staring up at the front of the church and the man who was to perform the ceremony. He took all his fear, trying to hide it inside, he was the general, the general knew no fear. Today though, now, at this moment, he didn't feel like the general anymore, he felt like Sephiroth.

He heard his lover's soft theme struck up on the piano and, even though he knew he shouldn't, could not resist turning his head slightly to glimpse the dark beauty walking up the aisle swathed in black and crimson.


	3. Wedding Day: Vincent

It was the morning of their wedding, the two lovers had separated the evening before after a bottle of wine and soft, traded kisses. It was the first night they had been apart in months. This time, though, it was all for a good cause.

The night before had been so perfect, had reminded Vincent why he wanted to marry his lover, why he did not regret this. They had been curled together on the sofa, soft candlelight flickering on the crimson draped walls of their new house – the house they had both left last night, to start their life together in after the ceremony today.

The lid of his coffin, never shut these days, or not for long anyway, was prised off by the down-to-earth barkeep of the Seventh. Tifa smiled down at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead, I'm here to help you out!"

Vincent flinched in the light but sighed. At least she wasn't OVERLY cheerful like...

"VINNY! HOW COULD YOU MARRY SOMEONE NOT ME?!" oh dear god, the ninja was hear. The door slammed and the shrill squeaking was muffled as the blonde, blue-eyed, chocobo-headed SOLDIER leant on it and grinned.

"Thanks Cloud." Tifa smiled. Vincent climbed out of his coffin.

"Well... I'm dressed..." he murmured softly, but Tifa grinned and shook her head.

"No you're not, you're the bride, and your dress is ready..."

Vincent turned and stared at her, and she had the decency to blush slightly, but she spoke softly, shyly "I made it for you... I know... know it isn't much... but we all wish you well..." she pointed at a mannequin standing behind him, and Vincent turned, stomach dropping.

It was beautiful, simple, elegant. Red and black. Perfect. He advanced on it, mouth wide, then turned to her. Tifa blushed more.

"...I know... you weren't expecting it... but..." she smiled nervously and shrugged "with boobs this size I've gotten used to making my own clothes..." Vincent smiled and walked over to embrace her. She hugged back shyly.

"It's beautiful...perfect..."

"It's your size..."

Cloud grinned and walked with the two of them over to the mannequin. Tifa began removing the dress from the model and Cloud began helping Vincent remove his leathers. Vincent was shy, didn't have time to protest before his clothes were removed. He ducked his head, flushing, his scars hadn't faded with time, were still there, livid, disgusting. Neither Cloud nor Tifa said a word, but their touches were gentler now, more understanding.

Soon the dress was over his head, covering him again. The layers of red fabric draped his form and the black overlay, trailing behind him. It had a slight bodice, was cut off his shoulders, but had sleeves – or fabric that passed for them. Tifa removed his headband and he started to protest but Cloud put a finger on his lips and Tifa smoothed his hair, combing it smooth, gently, not tugging as he was used to from everyone apart from Sephiroth. Then she tied a new headband in, red silk with black lace and a netting veil. She adjusted it over his face and smiled.

"You look gorgeous." Vincent blushed.

They walked him to the car and drove him to the church. Everyone was ready and inside. He was almost panicking, but with Tifa in a beautiful black dress, silk and cut high over her breasts, with the same neckline and sleeves as his own on his arm he calmed slightly.

The doors were opened and they could see all the way up the aisle to where Sephiroth and Zack were standing. The general turned slightly and his mouth fell open to see his lover. Zack just grinned, Tifa had done an amazing job.

Before long Vincent's theme had started playing and he walked shyly, demurely up the aisle, dress ruffling as the crushed silk whispered his ever step. At the start the aisle seemed to stretch, but almost before he realised it he was standing up there beside Sephiroth, facing his gorgeous lover.

Sephiroth lifted the veil and kissed him gently, cupping his cheek.

"You look gorgeous..."


	4. Ceremony

They stood there at the front of the church, in front of all their friends. Zack was on Sephiroth's right and Tifa next to him. Sephiroth's mouth was open wide at his lover, he looked so gorgeous, the dress was so perfect. He had never imagined anything could make Vincent more beautiful, but it did...

Slowly, hands shaking, he lifted Vincent's veil, to reveal his lover's familiar pale face and ruby-red eyes. He managed a smile, trying to feign confidence, but each knew the other was nervous.

Sephiroth took Vincent's human hand in his and the ceremony commenced.

It went by in a blur, so they must have managed it all without making mistakes, then they reached the rings. Zack handed them over solemnly, the tail wagging furiously behind him spoiling his demeanour only slightly.

Lifting Vincent's hand Sephiroth slipped the ring onto his fourth finger next to the first one, the one he had slid onto that finger only a few short months before. This one was different, a band of plain silver, burnished bright, with three stones set on the top. An emerald with a diamond either side. Vincent's eyes widened as he stared down at it, tears springing to his eyes as he looked back at Sephiroth, who smiled.

Shaking slightly, overwhelmed by the emotions, Vincent slid his ring onto Sephiroth's finger, a ruby with a black opal either side, set in gold like his claw. Now it was Sephiroth's turn to have a wobbly moment. They joined both hands, holding onto each other tightly for reassurance. They were together, truly together, forever.

Now it was the vows. Knowing that their circumstances were hardly typical, they had written their own vows. Sephiroth cleared his throat in the hushed silence and began.

"I, Sephiroth, General of Shinra, SOLDIER first class, child of Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent hereby renounce my past in favour of a future with you. Vincent Valentine, from my first moment you have guided my steps along the rocky road of life. Henceforth let us walk together along that road, guiding each other and facing all obstacles hand in hand. I do solemnly swear to you, before all who are gathered here, that I will protect you at all times and in all places. My sword and my body are yours, all that I am and have ever been I hereby give to you. Let us be bonded in marriage from this day forth to spend eternity together."

Vincent's mouth fell open and diamond tears sparkled once more in his crimson eyes. He stared deep into Sephiroth's emerald orbs as he shakily began his own vow. He had never imagined that this would be possible, once, long ago, he had dreamed of marrying Lucrecia, after she had rejected him he had never imagined marriage at all, especially not after what they had done to him, but now he had what he had never thought to have again – love.

"I, Vincent Valentine, formerly of the Turks hereby renounce my nightmares for an eternity of dreams with you. I have known and loved you all your life, though I never thought that anyone could feel love for me again. You taught me how to love once more and healed all hurt ever dealt to me. Now together we can learn the lessons life has to offer us. I do solemnly swear to you, before all those gathered here, that I will protect you at all times and in all places. You have my body my soul and I hereby pledge to you my undying and eternal love and devotion. Let us be bonded in marriage henceforth to spend eternity together."

The rest of the ceremony went quickly and it seemed almost immediately after that that Sephiroth kissed his lover and they claimed each other's hands, lips and hearts before their friends.

The cheers could have raised the roof.

Sephiroth was so busy kissing Vincent, lost in the sensations, that Zack poked him several times before finally resorting to elbowing him in the ribs to point out that it was time for the reception. Sephiroth sighed longingly and managed a grin and a wink at his new husband before he took his hand to lead him down the aisle and out of the church. Their first steps together as a married couple.


	5. Domestic Bliss

AN: this chapter is the final chapter and set years in the future. I am not planning to continue this, though if demand is excessive I could probably be prevailed upon to write an epilogue. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and for taking the time to read it, I am glad it has given you so much enjoyment. And yes, they have seven kids. Count them. SEVEN. slightly edited so it has something I really wanted to add, and also for Amon2

Sephiroth smiled at Vincent, then stroked the hair of the child on his hip, smiling down at her, their daughter. Vincent was too absorbed in playing with their three toddlers to notice, face unguarded, relaxed, joyful.

Their garden stretched out in front of them, grass green, and little Zack, named after their old friend, stuck his head out of the treehouse in the huge mako-enhanced tree at the end of the garden and waved. His older brother Leon waved from the window. He could hear the blaring music of their teenage daughter Samantha coming from the top of their real house too.

The ex-general carried little Jenni over to Vincent and smiled at his lover, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I think it's time little tykes and little princesses were in bed..." he said gently. Vincent smiled up at him, crimson eyes shining with joy, and nodded. Between them they got the four youngest children bathed and into bed, then Vincent told Jenni a bedtime story about a fairy princess and Sephiroth told the triplet boys about SOLDIER.

"...and if you want, I'll take you to see uncle Zack at work tomorrow, and you can look around the barracks..." he finished as he stroked Jain's hair. They all nodded sleepily and snuggled down. He smiled, tucked them each up with a kiss and turned off the light, murmuring "sweet dreams" as he left.

Vincent in turn tucked Jenni up in her pink bedroom and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my little princess..." he whispered.

Sephiroth had summoned the other two in from the garden and Leon had taken charge of his younger brother. They would be in bed soon enough. It was time to meet Vincent in the living room for a glass of wine.

The two sat on the cream leather sofa together, curled in each other's arms. Sephiroth stroked Vincent's hair as the crimson-eyed man murmured sweet adoration in his ear. They shared a tender kiss. They had been through so much together, thought themselves broken and that all chance of happiness was lost. Then they had learned otherwise, they had come so far. For some people such domestic bliss was boring, but after everything that had happened to them they treasured every moment.

Their honeymoon had been perfect, so private and secluded, time for just the two of them to be together and to come to terms with everything, to remind each other of everything they had lost and everything they had gained. And the king-sized bed with silk sheets and champagne hadn't done any harm. Neither had the chocolate strawberries Zack had sent up to them from him and Cloud, which together they had come up with some imaginative ways of eventually eating.

They stared deep into each other's eyes, knowing that this would last forever.

Because when the only answer you can give is yes, your life is going to change, and you just might end up in heaven for it.

Sephiroth poured two glasses of the red liquid, offering one to his lover. Vincent however held up his hand to refuse, and smiled a secret smile. Sephiroth frowned slightly, arching an eyebrow in silent question. Vincent's smile widened and he leant to whisper in Sephiroth's ear. The silver-haired general's jaw dropped and he kissed his lover soundly, smiling as he cupped a hand over his flat stomach. It wouldn't remain that way much longer.


End file.
